


Obrigada Astupido

by Spiryboy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiryboy/pseuds/Spiryboy
Summary: Após os arcos dos elfos, os jovens finalmente tem um pouco de descanso.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 10





	Obrigada Astupido

\- Astupido !! - A platinada chama pelo seu companheiro.

\- Um? O que foi Noelle ? - Ele para de fazer suas flexões e vai na direção da albina.

\- V-v-você sabia que hoje é dia dos n-n-n-namorados ? - Ela fica com o rosto bem avermelhado.

\- Sim !! Hoje é um dia incrível!! Afinal vou poder pedir... - Um portal que parecia muito ser a magia do seu veterano Finral, se abriu na frente dos dois, e eles foram empurrados para dentro do mesmo.

\- Bem…espero que eles se entendam lá. - uma mulher de cabelos rosados comenta enquanto o portal se fechava. - para onde esse portal vai levá-los Finral?

\- Não se preocupe Vanessa-chan, é o lugar mais belo que eu conheço, não tem como eles não ficarem mais próximos assim. - o maior fechou seu livro enquanto olhava para sua companheira - Bem, não tem como dar errado certo?

\- Depende do nosso garotinho e da garotinha fofa, um é bem lento para essas coisas, e ela só não sabe como corresponder com esse sentimento. - ela falava deixando um belo sorriso estampado no rosto - eles vão se dar bem.

Os dois jovens caíram um encima do outro, mas a jovem logo retirou os dois dessa situação, fazendo o jovem levantar voo usando sua magia de água. E rapidamente ele caiu de cabeça no chão ficando inconsciente por alguns segundos.

A platinada se levantou e começou a olhar nos horizontes para saber aonde estavam, só que esse local era tão belo, que ela pensou que fosse uma miragem.

"Que lugar incrível...ele é tão…bonito…parece até uma miragem mas…"

\- Cara !! Que lugar incrível !!!!! - o jovem se levantava enquanto olhava aos poucos para o horizonte. - Esse lugar é perfeito para levar alguém para um encontro!!

Ao ouvir isso, a platinada ficou bem corada, ela sabia que o jovem não sabia a definição dessa palavra, e o significado da mesma.

\- V-você nem sabe o que é isso Astupichido ! E-e-então para de falar coisas sem sentido !!! E-e-e… - ela usou sua magia e fez o garoto ser lançado no único tronco de árvore que tinha nessa pequena colina que eles estavam, com bastante flores no chão.

\- EU NEM FIZ NADA E APANHEI DE NOVO !! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO !! - ele exclamava depois de ter batido com tudo no tronco da árvore, que deixou cair algumas lindas folhas brancas.

\- E-eu sou da realeza, eu posso fazer isso com você Astupido ! - ela se virava ainda com o rosto avermelhado.

\- Isso nem é argumento sua riquinha incrível!!! - ele se levantava e apontava para a jovem.

\- Claro que é - a albina cruza os braços.

\- Quem disse ?!! - ele olhava com bastante furia para a jovem.

\- Eu, já que sou da realeza - a princesa então joga deu cabelo para trás e empina o nariz.

\- Mas o que ?!! Isso não conta !!! - ele se aproxima da jovem, deixando os dois vem próximos.

\- C-claro que conta ! E-e-e quem você pensa que é para se aproximar assim ?!! - ela empurra o garoto, e o mesmo começa a rolar colina abaixo.

\- PORQUEEE ???!!!! - ele gritava, enquanto batia no chão florido do local.

A albina não se seguro soltou um pequeno sorriso enquanto via o jovem caindo lentamente, e logo depois ela foi levantar o garoto que tinha acabado de parar de rolar.

\- Por quê você saiu rolando Astupido ! Poderia ter quebrado alguma coisa ! N-não que isso tenha outro significado!! - ela olha pro garoto que estava se levantando.

\- MAS FOI VOCÊ QUE ME EMPURROU !! - ele exclamava novamente.

\- A culpa foi sua por te chegado muito perto de mim ! Seu estúpido! - a platinada fica bem corada novamente.

Eles param de discutir um com o outro, e começam a perceber, pequenos vagalumes começando voar ao redor deles e o dois albinos finalmente percebem que o sol já tinha se desfeito, e a linda lua cheia já estava cobrindo o céu com sua escuridão profunda.

O garoto se levanta, e sem falar nada começa a puxar o braço da jovem de volta para aquela pequena colina que eles estavam.

\- A-a-Astupido?! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!! - ela exclamava enquanto olhava fixamente para o garoto.

\- Vou te mostrar, a coisa que provavelmente vai ser a mais bonita que você já viu na sua vida - ele se vira para a garota dando um grande sorriso para ela.

Quando eles chegam na pequena colina, alguns pequenos vagalumes saíram da árvore que o jovem tinha batido as costas a alguns minutos atrás.

O jovem se encostou na árvore junto com sua parceira que estava bem confusa e vermelha, mas mesmo assim ela ficou ali, bem do lado do garoto.

\- Esse lugar, me trás tantas lembranças…deis de quando eu te conheci até a nossa última missão contra os elfos…fico bem feliz que você evoluiu bastante nesse tempo Noelle - ele deu um sorriso para sua companheira que ficou totalmente sem jeito.

\- O-o-obrigada…Astu…- ela olha para seu amigo - Asta...Eu digo a mesma coisa…deis do dia que eu te conheci, pude ver sua evolução e……e…..e o quanto você é…f-f-f-forte….e incrivel - A princesa podia sentir suas bochechas pegarem fogo, ela ficava pensando no que falar, no que fazer, e então ela juntou forças e disse - sabe…Astupido…eu…eu….Eu gosto de você, você se arrisca demais e acaba me preocupando as vezes….eu acho que deis do dia que eu te conheci eu me inspiro em você, e sempre tento continuar para mostrar o quanto forte que eu sou e…

-…

\- Asta ? - A jovem olha para o seu parceiro que estava dormindo calmamente quase encostando no ombro da princesa. - eu te falo tudo isso e você fica dormindo ?!!! Sabia que não podia confiar na plebe e....você é tão fofo quando está dormindo…obrigado por tudo…Astupido

A jovem então coloca a cabeça do garoto no colo dela, para ele ficar mais confortável enquanto dormia, e depois de alguns minutos olhando os vagalumes, acabou adormecendo ali mesmo junto com seu amigo que ela gostava tanto.


End file.
